Lapsus
by Sakura Kazahana
Summary: Para Naruto, a veces era muy difícil comprender el porqué de los rumbos que sus vidas habían tomado. Necesitaria mucho más que lapsus nocturnos para poder entender que era víctima de las circunstancias. Él amaba a Sakura, ella amaba a Sasuke, y el amor los había condenado a ambos. A él a la melancolía y a ella a la soledad. {Sin Pairing, Reflexiones}


**Reflexiones.**

 _~Reedit~_

* * *

El manga de Naruto terminó, pero escribí esto desde un punto de vista más o menos terapéutico para asimilar el final del manga. No contiene pairing, ni bashing a Hinata, ni blaming a Sakura. Solo son reflexiones desde un punto de vista realista con todo lo que sucedió en el transcurso del manga hasta llegar al final. Contiene algo de ficción acerca de ciertas situaciones, pero también referencias de manga y anime.

* * *

 _FlashBack_

 _-Naruto había tardado mucho en comprender que su amor había atado a Sakura, y de alguna u otra manera, incluso si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, solo los ojos de Sasuke hubieran podido liberarla._

* * *

A la edad de 13 años había sido difícil hacerse la idea de cuanto trabajo conllevaba ser Hokage. Sus modelos a seguir a pesar de ser ninjas excepcionales y hacer un trabajo grandioso protegiendo a la aldea, nunca se refirieron específicamente a la cantidad de tiempo que se empleaba en ello-Tal vez el hecho de que casi nunca abandonaran la oficina debió haber sido un indicio y solamente lo ignoró como hacía con cada detalle a esa edad- y francamente lucía sencillo cuando el viejo Sarutobi se aferraba a su pipa y Tsunade parecía mantenerse muy bien a flote con su botella de Sake. Si bien anteriormente les había tachado un poco de holgazanes, ahora podía darse el lujo de verlos diferente. Cada uno conservaba su estilo particular para tener cierto escape del pesado puesto; y él tenía tantos envases vacíos de Ramen sobre el escritorio que sentía algo de pena por quién tuviera que limpiar la oficina esa noche.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 22:08, hora en la cual generalmente Hinata lograría finalmente convencer con muchos rodeos a Bolt para que se fuera a dormir, Himawari llevaría al menos dos horas de haberse dormido y nuevamente, después de haberse asegurado de que Bolt se hubiera dormido, Hinata se sentaría en la mesa de la cocina a esperar su llegada.

Sorbió el ramen sin utilizar los palillos, observando vagamente los restos de fideos y vegetales que restaban en el fondo. Aún le quedaba toda una carpeta de misiones tipo B que asignar. Con algo de tiempo y la completa sumisión al trabajo comprendió que la asignación de misiones iban mucho más allá de cualquier berrinche que hubiera podido hacerle a Sarutobi en su niñez. Ahora evocaba su inmadurez con especial cariño y diversión. Los años no pasaban en vano, el cambio se materializaba con cada nuevo amanecer en la ahora pacífica Konoha; donde ahora se levantaría antes que el sol para asistir a su despacho a terminar todo el papeleo atrasado que por menguarse en sus propia nostalgia nunca lograba terminar en las noches. Cuando aún era un gennin madrugar nunca era una opción viable, incluso a veces a pesar de tener una misión. A pesar de que el ejemplo de Kakashi nunca había sido óptimo en ese sentido -de hecho había sido el peor- su horario se había adaptado más al de sus compañeros de equipo. Su sensei siempre llegaba tarde, pero Sasuke solía ser siempre puntual; y aunque estaba seguro de que bien Sakura podría utilizar un par de horas más de sueño, siempre se inclinaba a atender a la hora pautada tan solo por pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Sasuke. Poco tiempo después de darse cuenta de esto él también procuró ser puntual solo con la excusa de molestar un poco a Sasuke y también tener la oportunidad de compartir algo más con Sakura.

Con todos los eventos pasados le era difícil a menudo convencerse de que había transcurrido tanto tiempo. Resultaba ciertamente melancólico. A veces, al mirarse al espejo, repasaba mentalmente todos los recientes cambios. Había crecido un par de centímetros, se había cortado el cabello, tenía un poco de barba; estaba casado, tenía dos hijos. Había cumplido su anhelo más grande en la vida al convertirse en Hokage, había sido fiel a sus sueños y había logrado todo lo que algún día se había prometido a sí mismo. Alcanzó cada uno de los parámetros que con el pasar de los años había reunido y creyó que completando serían la felicidad plena. Aún así, todas las noches en su despacho dejaba de lado esa última carpeta sin terminar para avocarse completamente a su nostalgia. Algo definitivamente atado a Sakura y a Sasuke lo mantenía permanentemente en vela, aquel vínculo lo mantenía en ese limbo constante de rebovinación. Repasaba una y otra vez todas las noches que era lo que lo inquietaba, y ciertamente, lo desconcertante y recurrente de todo aquello era que no encontraba donde iniciar.

Había cambiado algo con el tiempo, estaba seguro, pero aún quedaba en él la mella de lo que había sido. Todo acerca de él había sido escandaloso y espontáneo y de alguna manera eso había ayudado a que todas sus propósitos se cumplieran. Había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que algún día sería reconocido, que se convertiría en Hokage; que salvaría al mundo y a Sasuke. Su tozudes había logrado incluso abolir la incredulidad de las personas a su al rededor al cumplir todo lo que alguna vez había prometido. Sin embargo, había elegido renunciar a uno de sus propósitos más arraigados a su corazón y había parte de ello en todo aquel _malestar._

Recordaba que una vez Sakura le había dicho que el amor que sentía hacia ella era superificial, y que a su vez, el amor de Hinata era incondicional. Hasta aquel momento los sentimientos de Hinata para él habían sido un misterio, pero no necesitó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, _eran incondicionales, nobles y transparentes_. No estaba muy seguro si sus ganas de luchar se habían colmado durante la guerra o después de Sasuke; pero sabía que para aquel momento ya estaba cansado. Incluso había dejado de luchar por si mismo, tal vez ya lo había dejado de hacer algún tiempo atrás.

Hoy podía ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad. Él no había dejado de luchar por Sakura aún sabiendo que ella amaba a Sasuke por que una parte de él estaba seguro podría algún día ganarse su amor. Abstrayéndose, le carcomía saber que hubo una época en la cual los sentimientos de Sakura no se inclinaron enteramente hacia Sasuke e incluso parecían evolucionar a su favor. Sakura lo amó, no sabría nunca si lo hizo más de lo que amó o ama a Sasuke, pero lo hizo. Lo amó con cada cuidado, con nada lágrima de preocupación y con cada sacrificio para su protección.

Y eso había sido justamente lo que lo había hecho abandonar la causa. Anteriormente se había adjudicado muchos motivos, como el hecho de que Sakura indiscutiblemente amara a Sasuke y el haberse dado cuenta de que Hinata lo amaba profundamente a él. Pero realmente iba mucho más allá de eso. Todo aquel amor que él había recibido de su compañera solo era un pequeño indicio de lo que estaba seguro albergaba para Sasuke; y tenía la certeza de que solo algo así podría salvarlo.

Lo único que podía hacer por Sasuke era quitarle la venda de los ojos, pero aún así, Sakura era la única que podía mostrarle la luz. Sólo la dedicación de un amor profundo podrían apartar a Sasuke del odio en el cual se había sumergido, y le hacía realmente miserable solo el pensamiento de interferir con eso. Sasuke había estado demasiado atrapado en la oscuridad como para privarlo de ella. Algunas noches, llegaba a la conclusión de que no había empezado a amar repentinamente a Hinata, se había resignado de Sakura.

Debía seguir adelante, o al menos eso ella había intentado decirle. Hinata, con su amor paciente, cuidadoso, comprensivo, sería muy capaz de suplantar toda sensación fútil con un sentimiento genuino y firme. En aquel día podía admitir incluso que la amaba. La amaba como lo que era, su esposa y la madre de sus hijos; pero aún así, nunca de la forma en la que hubiera podido amar a Sakura. De la forma en la que él había sido alguna vez, arrolladora y espontánea, incluso algo ciega y casi insana pero pura y natural. Amar a Hinata se trataba más de adaptación, paciencia, cariño, amabilidad y entrega.

Uno de sus principales motivos también había sido que así como él había cedido ante el amor imperecedero de Hinata, sabía Sasuke lo haría ante el de Sakura. Incluso ellos podían tener un poco más a su favor. Sasuke había conocido aquel amor, lo había vivido; y conociendo lo impermeable que solía ser Sasuke con respecto a todo exceptuándolos a ellos, su equipo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se resolviera que el amor de Sakura era el único que Sasuke podría llegar a aceptar en toda su vida.

Definitivamente no era fácil entender a Sasuke, pero él podía regodearse en haber tenido casi la mitad de su vida aprendiendo a hacerlo. Sasuke había experimentado y compartido pocos sentimientos y lazos afectivos a lo largo de su vida, y si bien alguna vez no había tenido la completa certeza, hubieron algunas pequeñas señales en su niñez que llegaron a materializarse en su adolescencia que de hecho le confirmaron que alguna vez él podría responder ante el amor que Sakura resguardaba únicamente para él. Siempre sería algo difícil de aceptar, a pesar de que Sakura hubiera llegado a amarlo algún día, había una parte de su amor que pertenecía intacto únicamente a Sasuke. Justo de la manera en la cual cierta parte de sus sentimientos nunca podría ser alcanzada por Hinata.

Comenzar a cortejar a Hinata le otorgó un espacio para poder sanar y progresivamente procesar todos aquellos cambios. Sasuke había vuelto a ser un nómada, Kakashi había sido nombrado Hokage y Sakura permanecía a la expectativa, esperando por Sasuke. A veces se permitía poder observarla de vez en cuanto, al principio recorría la aldea erráticamente, nunca a gusto durante demasiado tiempo en ingún lugar; con el pasar de los meses se había vuelto difícil incluso divisarla cuando estaba de baja. Cuando se permitió preguntar por su estatus se enteró que se enterraba en trabajo de hospital, e intuyó entonces que intentaba ahogar su espera sobresforzándose. No fue muy difícil adivinar los acontecimientos venideros, conocía muy bien a Sakura como para saber que quedarse estática no era lo suyo; pero a pesar de esto, le costó algo de tiempo procesar sus intenciones cuando la vio recorriendo las calles de Konoha al volver de una de sus recurrentes visitas a los aposentos Hyuga.

* * *

 _A pesar de que su distanciamiento era premeditado, al verla aquella tarde no lo pensó demasiado. Era muy difícil verla últimamente y aquella vez, cuando no había demasiada gente al rededor y todos parecían demasiado ocupados como para interrumpirlos, se acercó a ella._

 _-¡Sakura-chan!- La llamó. Se encontraba algunos metros lejos de ella, así que apresuró el paso para ir a su encuentro. Conforme se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba ataviada con muchos de los elementos que se utilizaban en misiones largas. Su mochila era más grande de lo usual, al igual que su porta shuriken. Llevaba ropa de abrigo, al igual que una capa. No la habría reconocido de no ser porqué la capucha estaba abajo y su característico rosa fuera reconocible a cualquier distancia._

 _-Oi, Naruto.-Saludó vehemente, se detuvo en el acto. Apoyó su peso en una pierna y colocó una mano en su cintura, en lo cual apartó un poco la capa y dejó ver que su muslo vendado poseía un extra de armamento. Se lo pensó dos veces. ¿Kakashi-sensei le habría adjudicado una misión?_

 _-Es muy difícil verte ahora, dattebayo.-Aminoró sus preguntas rascándose la cabeza con inocencia. Pareció como si Sakura se lo pensara dos veces antes de contestar._

 _-He tenido algo de trabajo duro en el hospital. He estado trabajando durante algunos meses en un proyecto que se encarga de trabajar en la psiquis de niños con trastornos postraumáticos por la guerra.- Su expresión debió haber delatado que le costó un poco procesar los términos médicos, ella rió ligeramente ante esto. -Hay muchos afectados. Niños huérfanos, separados de sus familiares, heridos física y psicológicamente. Creo que esas son siempre las heridas que más tardan en sanar, las emocionales me refiero.-Comentó con algo de ensimismamiento. -He invertido todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en que se construyera una clínica especialmente para ellos, también trabajé con los niños personalmente.-_

 _-Eso es grandioso, Sakura-chan-Expresó realmente conmovido por la causa. Después de todo él también había sido huérfano, y por un momento se detuvo a pesar en lo maravilloso que habría sido que alguien lo hubiera ayudado y acompañado a sobrellevar su duelo, y la idea de que se hubiera tratado de alguien como Sakura le pareció incluso más maravillosa aún. -Habría sido genial poder participar. ¿Por qué nunca supe nada? Yo siempre intenté ponerte al corriente de lo que sucede en mi vida, pero tú...-_

 _-No te comprometiste hace mucho tiempo, Naruto. Realmente tienes cosas más importantes en las cuales ocupar tu tiempo,- le interrumpió. Naruto percibió algo extraño en esas palabras, algo cercano a la tristeza, pero el rostro de Sakura permaneció frugal todo el tiempo. -Aún así apuesto a que habrías sido de mucha ayuda, lo lamento. A pesar de esto si contribuiste al proyecto, fuiste parte de su concepción, me motivaste mucho a realizarlo.- Ella sonrió, y él se sintió un poco extraño. -No hemos crecido en vano, y madurar me hizo reflexionar acerca de todo; exactamente no sé como concebí la ideal inicial pero lo hice con la certeza de que ningún niño debe tener cicatrices permanentes por eventos de los cuales son inocentes. Como tú, Naruto. Como Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun. Tal vez yo nunca pasé por esa clase de traumas personalmente, pero creo que logré entederlos al menos un poco. Realmente daría todo de mí para evitar que nada de eso sucediera más.-_

 _Naruto reflexionó un poco. Sakura había vivido gran parte de aquel sufrimiento con ellos, y si bien no había tenido un trágico evento inicial como había sido el caso del resto de su equipo, si lo profundizaba un poco, Sakura también era una niña cuando había empezado a sufrir por ellos. Todos de cierta manera la habían envuelto en la exclusión y la soledad de la cual habían sido víctimas. De repente, no se sintió tan bien ser inspiración de Sakura para aquel proyecto._

 _-¿Cómo está Hinata?- Preguntó ante su pequeño lapsus. -Imagino ha de estar muy emocionada, todos en el hospital parecen tener algo que cuchichear acerca del tema.- Observó callado el sincero regocijo de su compañera. Si bien percibía algo extraño en las menciones acerca de su compromiso, podía ver con claridad que Sakura estaba sinceramente contenta, no sólo por él, si no también por Hinata._

 _-Ehh, si.- Sonrió nerviosamente. -No sé mucho acerca de los preparativos de la boda, me parecen temas muy complicados. Hinata y su clan se encargan muy bien de todo sin mi ayuda.-_

 _-Tonto.- Sakura se molestó un poco con él, justo como lo hacía cuando eran niños. -Preparar una boda debe ser una tarea estresante, incluso peor si sólo se encarga la novia, a pesar de tener todo un clan a su disposición.- Ella pareció pensárselo un poco. -Aunque, tal vez la pobre se dio cuenta de que eres un desastre en cuanto a la sensibilidad que requieren este tipo de cosas.- Se burló un poco a sus expensas._

 _-¡Oye!- Fingió molestarse, le gustaba verla reír. Se dio cuenta con nostalgia de había pasado mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría sin verla de esa manera. -Sakura-chan, ¿Kakashi-sensei te ha mandado a una misión? Vas muy armada, ¿Te ha enviado sola a una misión peligrosa sin compañía?, sé que puedes cuidarte perfectamente sola, aún así...-_

 _Su semblante había decaído. Sus manos, usualmente cubiertas por guantes jugaban pacientemente con sus dedos. -Kakashi-sensei ha arreglado todo para que me vaya durante algún tiempo, aún no sé cuanto.- Sakura miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba mucho más oscuro de lo habitual. -Ino tomará la mayoría de los turnos para hacerse cargo de la clínica.-_

 _-¿D-de qué estás hablando, Sakura-chan? Ino es horrible con los niños.- Naruto intentó disimular el vacío que se había instalado en su estómago. Creo que lo sé._

 _Sakura rió. -Ella ha sido parte del proceso, a pesar de que algunos niños la apodan 'La señora que da miedo' y no está muy feliz al respecto, aún conserva cierto encanto entre ellos. Se las apañará. Shizune e incluso Tsunade-shisou se han ofrecido a tomar algunos turnos. El proyecto realmente ha tenido mucha cobertura, Kurenai-sensei e Iruka-sensei también se han ofrecido para ser parte del proyecto.-_

 _Naruto se tomó su tiempo para atar cabos, sabía que su semblante melancólico estaba expuesto, aún así, no le importó. Al subir la mirada supo que el dolor en su mirada debía ser visible, pero cuando vio el dolor reflejado de vuelta en sus ojos se sintió culpable, y lo encubrió por aquella resignación a la cual se había acostumbrado últimamente. Sonrió._

 _-Mándale saludos de mi parte._

 _Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero ni una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Pronto sonrió también. Aquella sonrisa le parecía a quien añoraba algo que estaba muy lejos de su hogar. Hogar que amaba, pero el cual no la hacía realmente feliz. Un hogar al cual ya no estaba atada de ninguna forma, ni siquiera a los recuerdos._

 _-Cuídate mucho, Naruto.- Le hubiera gustado que lo abrazara, de la forma como lo había hecho después del ataque de Pain. Aquello habría sido reconfortante. Sakura ni siquiera hizo ademán de estrechar su mano. Lo miró, de una forma en la cual hoy en día no podía descifrar, y comenzó a caminar._

 _No supo en aquel momento habían caminado hasta llegar hasta la salida de la aldea, Izumo y Kotetsu esperaban en la entrada, se les había avisado previamente. Sakura les mostró un pergamino, ellos se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo. Abrieron la puerta la gran puerta, la vio caminar más allá; omnisciente, como si flotara, la capa le daba una apariencia sobrenatural. Tampoco sabía en qué momento había empezado a llover y ella se había colocado la capucha, realizó que estaba lo suficientemente calado por la lluvia como para que hubiera pasado algún rato. «Cuídate mucho tu también.», no podía ver el rosa de su cabello, y se preguntó también cuándo lo haría otra vez. «Vuelve pronto.» Las puertas se cerraban lentamente, desvaneciendo cada vez más su figura, hasta que solamente pudo ver la madera. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a caminar de vuelta a casa._

 _Miró hacia arriba, la oscuridad del cielo parecía no tener abasto. Parecía como si el cielo estuviera llorando con él, como si ambos lloraran porqué sabían que la habían perdido._

* * *

Cada noche lluviosa en su despacho evocaba aquel sentimiento, después lo desplazaba restándole importancia. Su presente era más importante, ella había regresado unos años después. Estaba en casa, su actual presencia no cambiaba nada en lo que se había convertido su vida, pero si le otorgaba cierto dejo de tranquilidad. Aún lo recordaba, Bolt tenía solo algunos meses de haber nacido al igual que él en su puesto de Hokage cuando ella había vuelto, con una pequeña parte de Sasuke.

* * *

 _-¿Ya ves que no es tan fácil, eh, Naruto?- Kakashi se regodeaba en su holgazaneidad, sentado cómodamente con aquel infernal libro en la mano. Todo parecía mucho más sencillo cuando lo hacían otras personas, tanto papeleo empezaba a volverlo loco. Hinata y Bolt se habían mudado a la residencia Hyuga desde que le era prácticamente imposible dormir de noche preocupado en los cuidados post-natales de Hinata y el llanto constante de Bolt. Su esposa, siempre benevolente había concedido la idea, y él, a pesar de que tenía cierta resistencia a perderse las pocas horas que podía dedicarle a su pequeño hijo, accedió a la idea sin objeciones. Todo era mucho más ruidoso y complicado desde que era Hokage, pero no podía negar que toda la recompensa,-la cual era ciertamente tener la aldea bien administrada y seguros a sus habitantes- era reconfortante._

 _-Al menos su caligrafía a mejorado considerablemente.- Opinó Tsunade, en complicidad con Shizune. -Era digna de un preescolar.-_

 _-Desgraciados viejos...-Masculló por lo bajo._

 _-Tiene razón.- Opinó Kakashi. -Cada vez que me era imposible entregar un informe de alguna misión cuando ustedes chicos ya eran Chunnin, Sakura era la única integrante restante que tenía una caligrafía aceptable y podía cubrirme.-_

 _-Querrás decir que te desaparecías misteriosamente por que desde el principio fuiste un holgazán...- Interrumpió Naruto levemente obstinado por el leve ataque grupal al que era sometido. Escuchó una distante protesta de Kakashi diciendo algo parecido a "No importa si eres Hokage o no sigo siendo mayor que tú y por ende siempre seré tu maestro," más sin embargo se concentró en las letras que redactaba._

 _Era verdad, su entrecejo se frunció. Ya no confundía la "s" con la "c" y sabía utilizar la "k" y la "q" apropiadamente. Ya se diferenciaba su "h" del número 4 y la "f" de su "l". Sakura lo había molestado con eso durante mucho tiempo, incluso Sai después de ella. Se preguntaba que diría de eso ahora. Seguramente lo molestaría como sus maestros y luego le diría algo que le hiciera saber que estaría orgullosa. Tenía algunos años sin saber de ella, durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado muchas cosas. Se preguntaba si había dado con Sasuke, y como había resultado todo. Si ella estaba bien, si ambos lo estaban, si estaban juntos. Hace algún tiempo había determinado que si el tiempo llegaba a colmar su paciencia, armaría una expedición para dar con su paradero. Después de todo, no podía hacer como si no le importase durante toda la vida._

 _-Hey, Shizune, qué te parece si después de tu turno en la clínica vamos a comer algo a este bar que está cerca de...-_

 _-Naruto-kun, creo que hay algo que debería saber.- La voz de Sai cortó repentinamente la espontánea invitación de Tsunade. Su sigilo Anbu les había tomado por sorpresa, a todos menos a Kakashi, el cual estaba plenamente familiarizado a él._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Sai?- Naruto lo miró, apartando la mirada del manuscrito._

 _-Me he encontrado a alguien en la torre de registros de Konoha, creo que debería ir a ver de quién se trata.-_

 _El rostro frugal de Sai siempre era un problema. Aún así, todos se tomaron su tiempo para mirarse entre ellos, antes de finalmente partir._

 _..._

 _Estaba de frente a él, pero aún no los había visto. Vestía diferente, traía kimono, lo cual no debía ser tan relevante dado a que se había ido de Konoha hace algún tiempo y no podía comprar su indumentaria habitual. Le sentaba, aún así. Combinaba con el cabello largo y el pequeño bulto que acunaba en sus brazos, al cual le daba pequeños vistazos de vez en cuando conforme hablaba con Shiho, la cual ahora era la encargada de los registros en la aldea. Se acercaron lentamente hasta que ella los notó. Su rostro no había cambiado nada, al menos nada que la hiciera lucir diferente de lo hermosa que había sido siempre._

 _-Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shisou.- Conforme los nombraba su sonrisa crecía. -Ha sido Sai, ¿Verdad? ¡Ese tonto chismoso, quería darles la sorpresa en la torre del Hokage!-_

 _-Sakura, vaya, han pasado algunos años, ahora de verdad creo que me estoy poniendo viejo.- Apuntó Kakashi. -Te ves hermosa, el exterior te ha sentado.- Sakuro rió ligeramente, sonrojándose como cuando niña._

 _-¡Sakura-chan!-Reaccionó frenando su intento de darle un efusivo abrazo, por poco y se olvidaba del pequeño bulto._

 _-Puedo observar todo eso. - Señaló Tsunade. -Pero no puedo creer que nadie se haya referido aún a la pequeña criatura, Sakura. ¿Hace cuánto...?- La rubia parecía tan entusiasmada que era algo tierno de ver._

 _Sakura volvió a reír, seguido dirigió otra mirada a lo que a simple vista parecía un pequeño embudo de sábanas blancas. Con la misma delicadeza que solo había sido capaz de admirar que poseía Hinata cuando tocaba al pequeño Bolt, ella descubrió el rostro de una pequeña criatura, incluso más pequeña que su hijo. Todos se acercaron al pequeño bebé, que dormía apasible en los brazos de su madre. No cabía duda, aquel pequeño era hijo de Sasuke, su viva imagen._

 _-Su nombre es Sarada. Nació hace muy poco, aún no puedo despegarme de ella.- Admitió Sakura, mirando con ensimismamiento y felicidad plena a la criatura. Una felicidad que de nuevo, solo había sido capaz de ver en los ojos de Hinata cuando se convirtió en madre._

 _-¡Oh, es una pequeña!- Apuntó Tsunade con alegría. -Estoy segura de que será igual que tú cuando sea grande, por que ya físicamente idéntica es a su padre.-_

 _-Disculpa, Sakura-san- Interrumpió Shiho, desde su escritorio. Sakura se excusó y volvió al escritorio, dándoles la espalda, revelando el símbolo del clan Uchiha cuidadosamente bordado en la espalda de su kimono. -Estos trámites no quitan mucho tiempo, pero me temo que debemos terminar antes de que llegue mi relevo y se retrase el trámite, así tendrán mucho más tiempo para ponerse al corriente.-_

 _-Seguro, no hay problema.- Sakura acomodó a la pequeña nuevamente con un brazo y utilizó el otro para acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. -¿En qué estábamos?-_

 _-El nombre de los padres.- Señaló_

 _-Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.- Respondió. Kakashi y Tsunade lo miraron._

 _-¿Están casados?, ¿Tienes un documento legal que pueda adjudicar y de una vez agregarlo al registro que tenemos aquí y cambiar legalmente tu apellido?-_

 _-Seguro.-Asintió. Utilizó el brazo libre para buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su kimono, hábilmente retirado un pergamino perfectamente doblado, el cual le extendió a Shiho. -Mi esposo y yo tenemos copias oficiales, el original se encuentra en el registro donde lo oficializamos.-_

 _Todo aquello había sido muy surreal. La mirada de Tsunade para Sakura era de sincero regocijo, la de Kakashi era plenamente nostálgica, estaba seguro de que como él sentían sincera alegría por ver un fruto de la unión de ambos de sus compañeros. A pesar de eso, sentía algo más allá de la alegría; repentimanete aunque estuviera soleado, sentía llover. Ahora era capaz de materializar su pérdida. Se preguntó si se hubiera sentido mejor si hubiera seguido ignorando todo, como lo había hecho pocas horas atrás._

 _-Casados.-Tsunade repasó la palabra tratando de procesarla. -Vaya, el cabeza dura de Sasuke ha hecho algo bien finalmente.- La mirada de Kakashi le hizo creer que estaba de acuerdo con eso. -Quisiera decir que siempre supe que sucedería pero tenía mis dudas.- Ella lo miró cuando dijo eso, y él la miró también. Y juntos, al mismo tiempo volvieron la mirada hacia Sakura. Él también durante algún periodo había albergado sus dudas. Después de que ella se había ido la duda se había convertido en incertidumbre._

 _-Sasuke de algún modo siempre fue igual de obstinado que Sakura. Él quería alejarse tanto como ella quería acercarse, y ya sabes eso de que polos opuestos se atraen. Durante algún tiempo creí que Sasuke se quedaría solo para siempre.- Cuando Kakashi dijo esto, también le echó un vistazo a Naruto-este empezaba a impacientarse, era como si todos señalasen su abandono.-Pero siempre supe que si elegía no hacerlo, la única persona con la que podría y elegiría unirse sería con Sakura.-_

 _Naruto guardó silencio mientras veía a Sakura dictarle la información para el documento de registro. Finalizó rápidamente, como Shiho había previsto, y Sakura no tardó en volver hacia ellos, sonriente, preciosa. Lucía como si todo su ser resplandeciera._

 _-¿Quieres sostenerla, Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura. Él volvió a fijarse en la criatura. En casa le daba miedo sostener a Bolt, era demasiado pequeño, y Sarada parecía aún más pequeña y frágil que su hijo._

 _-N-no, Sakura-chan, este tipo de cosas me ponen nerv...-_

 _-Oh vamos, no seas cobarde.- Interrumpió Sakura, entre risas. Con delicadeza se acercó a él y le mostró la postura adecuada de los brazos, igual como lo había hecho la partera del clan Hyuga. Con preciso cuidado depositó a la pequeña Sarada en sus brazos. Desde aquella distancia tan corta era imposible no apreciar que era hermosa, y pudo notar que si bien se parecía mucho a Sasuke, su cabello no era azulado como el de su padre si no más bien negro, un rasgo que según deducía por su historial familiar heredaba de Itachi, y su rostro perfecto enmarcaba perfectamente los rasgos femeninos de su madre. Se puso muy sentimental. Aquella pequeña era una mezcla de las dos personas que más amaba y apreciaba en todo el mundo._

 _-Sasuke-kun también se puso nervioso al sostenerla por primera vez, no comentó nada al respecto pero pude notarlo.- Comentó Sakura, justo a su lado._

 _-Hace meses nació mi pequeño Bolt, realmente no pude sostenerlo por miedo a dejarlo caer al menos hasta que cumplió un mes.- Dijo, completamente ensimismado en la criatura. Sarada había despertado, ahora abría y cerraba los ojos mostrándole el inconfundible color ónix de los ojos de Sasuke._

 _-¡Oh, Naruto!- Exclamó Sakura con alegría. -Debí habérmelo imaginado, en el camino me he encontrado a Sai y él también me ha dicho que Ino-cerda está a punto de explotar.- Rió con especial entusiasmo y camaradería. -Vaya, todos hemos crecido mucho.-_

 _-Concuerdo, demasiado como para que me sienta viejo.- Kakashi, quién se había mantenido al margen, se acercó a la bebé. Naruto intentó imitar la delicadeza de Sakura colocando la bebé en los brazos de su sensei. Le pareció tierna la forma en la cual Sakura se colocó a su lado extendiendo los brazos, previendo algún tipo de accidente, el cual afortunadamente no sucedió. La criatura pestañeaba, adaptándose a todos los nuevos rostros._

 _Naruto golpeó levemente el brazo de la pelirosa con el codo. -Kakashi-sensei ha sido viejo desde siempre, ¡Toda la vida ha tenido canas!-_

 _Todos rieron efusivamente, haciendo que Sarada se turbara por el ruido y comenzara a llorar. Sakura corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, con delicadeza maternal tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos, la cual no tardó demasiado en calmarse. Todos concordaron silenciosamente en algo, era una escena conmovedora. Sakura se veía y sentía plenamente feliz. Y él estaba feliz con eso._

 _-No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que a tí también te salgan canas, Hokage.-Mencionó maliciosamente Tsunade._

 _-Um, Hokage.- Dijo Sakura, apartando la mirada de su hija. -Pero Kakashi-sensei no... Espera un minuto. ¡Naruto!-_

 _Se volteó ante ella, mostrando una copia idéntica a la capa de su padre. Solo que en ella recitaba "Séptimo Hokage" y no Cuarto. Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Sakura, a quién se le había escapado una lágrima nostálgica, sin dejar ningún momento de sonreír._

 _-Oh Naruto, lamento no haber estado aquí.- Su arrepentimiento traslucía sinceridad._

 _-Yo también lamento haberme perdido de todo el proceso.- Admitió refiriéndose a su embarazo._

 _-Nadie lo lamenta más que yo,- interrumpió Tsunade. -¡Yo debí haber dirigido ese alumbramiento!- dijo con recelo, aún así en sus ojos fulguraba una inminente felicidad. Él sabía que Tsunade amaba a Sakura como a una hija, y ahora que ahora veía a Sarada como su nieta. Aunque claro, nunca admitiría que era lo suficientemente vieja como para ser abuela, pensó._

 _..._

 _Poco después se habían excusado y los habían dejado solos. Él debía armarse de valor y preguntarle._

 _-Sakura, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-_

 _Ella bajó la mirada unos segundos, lamentando sinceramente su ausencia. -Sasuke-kun no ha estado muy contento con que me haya devuelto a Konoha ahora que tenemos una hija.- Admitió, mirando a la pequeña que había vuelto a dormir. -Pero ambos sabíamos que Sarada debía tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, y no podía ser otro lugar que nuestro hogar, el lugar donde ambos habíamos crecido. Él aún está buscándose a sí mismo, Naruto. Aún está sanando. Sé que yo lo he ayudado mucho, pero él debe terminar el resto. Ahora debo ocuparme de nuestra hija.-_

 _Naruto las miraba, a ambas, dubitativo. Entendía a Sasuke, pero no podía dejar de creer que había sido una irresponsabilidad dejarlas ir._

 _-Él nos ha escoltado hasta muy cerca de aquí.- Comentó como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos. -Me ha pedido que te enviara saludos. O al menos yo le dije que te enviaría saludos de su parte y él asintió.- Rió nerviosamente. -Sé que preferiría estar junto a él, pero también sé que hay mucho daño en su corazón, daños que reviven los fantasmas de esta aldea en él. Quiero que sane. Y que luego vuelva con nosotras, sin ningún remordimiento.- Confesó, presenciando la manifestación de aquel amor que Sakura solo poseía para Sasuke._

 _-Entiendo.-Se limitó a decir. -A Sasuke le pertenecen por derecho las tierras del clan Uchiha en esta aldea, ahora que eres su esposa..-_

 _-Viviremos con mis padres durante los meses que encontramos una casa, Naruto. Sasuke-kun y yo hablamos de esto. Realmente no queremos nada que nos conecte a ese pasado.-_

 _-Entonces, yo podría darles una casa cerca del centro, sé de una qué...-_

 _-De ninguna manera.- Interrumpió Sakura. -Nada de "darles". Sé que ahora eres el Hokage pero no pienso aprovecharme de eso. Apenas Sarada crezca un poco empezaré a volver a ponerme al servicio de las filas ninja de Konoha. Después de todo soy Jonnin de esta aldea, volveré a ir a misiones y con el pago costearé la casa. Y no, no hay peros.- Aseguró ante su intento de objeción._

 _-Vaya,- suspiró Naruto. -Aún así no creo que sea justo que Sasuke te haya dejado sola con tantas responsabilidades.- Admitió con honestidad._

 _Sakura lo miró con seriedad, luego se relajó y volvió la mirada hacia su hija. -Sasuke-kun no me ha dejado sola, me ha dejado con Sarada. Él volverá.- Le dijo, sentenciándolo, como si tratara de borrar cualquier rastro de duda que pudiera tener acerca de la responsabilidad de Sasuke. -Además, yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo bien mientras él no esté. ¡Tú me conoces, Shannaro!-_

 _Naruto la miró intentando desentrañarla. Ella realmente lo amaba. Y ahora, de nuevo reunidos y con muchas más cosas que hacían que sus caminos se bifurcaran en direcciones distintas, reafirmaba a su vez aquella parte de su amor que solo podría dirigirse a Sakura._

 _Solo tenía la certeza de que le daría la opción a compra de una gran casa en el centro, pero no le daría plaza para una misión hasta que Sarada cumpliera al menos 7, o Sasuke regresara. Lo que fuera que sucediera primero._

* * *

Debió ceder ante la tozudes de Sakura al empezar a asignarle misiones clase B cuando Sarada solo tenía 5 años, de lo contrario estaba segura de que utilizaría los mismos métodos de convencimiento que utilizaba cuando eran pequeños-los cuales eran golpes, y con todo lo que había crecido y avanzado Sakura, la cual fácilmente podía abrirle una grieta a la pared con el golpecillo de una uña, eran mucho mejor evitar-y era ciertamente mucho mejor adjudicarle misiones que desatar su furia.

Con el pasar de los años pudo observar, aunque de a ratos, el crecimiento de sus hijos. Bolt se parecía mucho a él, y Himawari reunía todas las características que podía llegar a admirar de su madre. También se regocijaba en saber que había podido admirar el crecimiento de Sarada, quién había empezado la academia junto a Bolt. Su rendimiento era ciertamente excelente, apenas creció un poco era muy visible el hecho de que era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres. Poseía una inteligencia innata, un gran intelecto y una personalidad desenvuelta, justo como Sakura era niña; pero también poseía en gran parte rasgos de Sasuke, como su habilidad académica y actitud apacible.

Mentiría si no admitía que también realizaba los años pasar mediante observaba a Sakura. Siempre había sabido desde temprana edad que a pesar de tener un carácter estridente sería una madre excepcional. Sarada, a pesar de la ausencia de su padre había sido criada por su madre de una manera increíble, se trataba de una niña que poseía una madurez superior a los de su edad, podía hablar de muchos temas con fluidez e intelectualidad.

Si bien resaltaba el papel de Sakura en el desarrollo de todas aquellos rasgos especiales en su hija, era porque sabía que Hinata debía criar prácticamente sola a sus hijos, de una manera incluso mucho más fácil de lo que debía resultarle a Sakura, y aún así Bolt se comportaba como un niño malcriado. Sabía que toda la culpa recaía en él, pero realmente su trabajo no era solo ser su padre si no de ser el padre de todos y cada uno en Konoha. Tal vez por eso reaccionaba de manera tan dura ante los arrebatos de Bolt, sabiendo que ignoraba tanto y exageraba las cosas aún más. Al menos él intentaba pasar todo su tiempo libre con su hijo, cuando él era un niño habría sido feliz con sólo saber que tenía un padre que lo amaba. Sarada, de cierta manera debía sentirse como él se había sentido de niño, y admiraba que Sakura lograra balancear el peso de la ausencia de Sasuke con aún más amor y dedicación de madre de la cual jamás había sido partícipe.

Sakura definitivamente era una mujer aguerrida. Peleaba como un tigre y destruía como el peor de los fenómenos naturales en batalla, y cuidaba a su hija como lo haría una madre osa con sus oseznos. Con el pasar de los años, vio su cabello crecer y decrecer, su vestimenta cambiar, pero su rostro solo maduraba, no envejecía, florecía cada vez más hermoso, y sus ojos esmeralda parecían tener la voluntad del fuego inscrita en sus pupilas. Jamás le preguntaba, pero él tenía la certeza de que Sakura seguía esperando a Sasuke, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Habían pasado al rededor de 15 años desde que había terminado la guerra y Sasuse se había ido, y unos 12 años desde que Sakura había vuelto a Konoha con Sarada. Ella y Bolt estaban a punto de graduarse de la academia, Himawari aún no era lo suficientemente mayor. Sasuke no había regresado, Sakura se encontraba desgraciadamente en una prolongada soledad. ¿Se la merecía? De alguna manera se echaba la culpa, no quería que Sakura siquiera llegase a sentirse sola. Él no la habría dejado sola, y si todas las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿Sakura y él hubieran sido felices?

Quería creer que sí, aunque era muy tarde para caer en preguntas existenciales al haber formado ya desde hace mucho tiempo ambos sus familias. Incluso si él en aquellas circunstancias de guerra no hubiera elegido apartarse en cuanto Sasuke le pidió perdón a Sakura; sólo podía tener la certeza de una cosa. Sasuke habría desaparecido permanentemente de sus vidas y se habría vuelto solo un tórrido recuerdo de su infancia. Él sabía que ella le amaba incondicionalmente, y también sabía que la necesitaba para sanar y depurar su alma.

Al menos Sarada era un recuerdo materializado. Era la prueba de que Sasuke era capaz de amar y dejarse amar, que muchos de sus sentimientos destructivos habían desaparecido. Pero aún se preguntaba si Sasuke sería capaz de volver alguna vez. Él de por sí ya se había perdido de mucho.

Aquellas conversaciones consigo mismo solo lo hacían cada vez más certero de que nadie podía ser completamente feliz. La felicidad venía de a ratos, regulada. Y de alguna manera, Naruto sentía que estaba condenado a su amor por Sakura y esta, a su vez, a su amor por Sasuke. El amor los había condenado, a él a la melancolía y a ella a la soledad. Era realmente irónico que solo sus hijos pudieran aliviar las cargas en sus corazones, por que sabían muy en el fondo que era lo único que desde el principio hicieron completamente bien. Con respecto a ellos, creía que cargarían con el peso de sus decisiones de por vida, regresara o no Sasuke. A Sakura no le devolvería el tiempo perdido y para Naruto solo era una materialización más de su pérdida. La había perdido, aunque no lo admitía seguido, no solo a ella si no a parte de su voluntad. Había cedido ante las circunstancias, y aún hoy en día se preguntaba por qué. Tal vez era lo que se suponía tenía que pasar.

Jiraiya habría sido un gran compañero en esos silenciosos debates nocturnos, incluso aunque a simple vista se creyera que era él el menos indicado para hablar sobre el tema. Después de todo, únicamente él podría entenderlo; a pesar de haber tenido tantas mujeres en el transcurso de su vida, una vez se había permitido decirle que había amado a Tsunade desde que eran niños y la amaría por siempre, lo recordaba bien. El viejo solía tomarse pequeños lapsus como los que él tomaba todas las noches, pensando, proyectado recuerdos, ideas, sentimientos. A él le había sucedido algo parecido, Tsunade amaba a alguien más, y él había sido feliz con su felicidad, aunque esa felicidad le doliera. Claro que, Jiraiya no se había quedado para ser partícipe de su amor, él había escogido irse. Si Sasuke volvía pronto, ¿De qué manera podría escapar del dolor?

Era realmente increíble como los lazos de su infancia entre ellos se hubieran tejido tanto, algunas veces podía entender por que Sasuke había tenido tanta urgencia de cortarlos y no dejar rastros. Él a veces sentía lo mismo, pero al parecer siempre estarían unidos, en aquel retorcido hilo rojo del destino que los enlazaba insanamente a los tres.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 02:28. Ya era hora de irse a casa. Encontraría a su esposa en vela, ambos subirían a la habitación, ella se despediría con un beso. Él la observaría hasta que se quedase dormida, y él se quedaría dormido poco después; en un eterno sueño que no podría recordar en la mañana, pero que sería el que lo acompañaría durante todos los días hasta su muerte.

* * *

 _-¿Por qué me has salvado?_

 _-Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto._

 _-¡No me refería a eso! ¡Has tenido la oportunidad de derrotarme!_

 _-¿Y habrías estado satisfecha de ser así? Sólo por que es tu "destino", has cerrado tu corazón para buscar un marido. ¿No te parece una estupidez? Quiero decir, no es que yo sepa algo sobre el matrimonio y esas cosas, pero ¿no se supone que debes amar a alguien y sentirte atraída?_

 _-Eso es..._

 _-Yo amo a una chica llamada Sakura. En realidad, es sólo de mí hacia ella. Sakura está completamente enamorada de un tipo llamado Sasuke. Ella se esfuerza mucho para ir tras él y ganarse su amor. Cuando piensa en eso, su sonrisa es lo más hermoso. No hay forma de explicarlo. Antes de darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ella. Nunca la forzaría a quererme. No sería diferente de lo que hizo ese sujeto de hace un momento. Asi que me he hecho a la idea. De la misma manera que Sakura trata de ganarse a Sasuke, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme a Sakura._

 _..._

 _Eran niños, todos eran niños. Sasuke, Sakura, y Jiraiya también lo era. Ella se había detenido viéndolos pasar a todos. Él pasó a su lado junto a Jiraiya. Jiraiya lo empujó hacia ella._

 _Ambos sonrieron. Solo allí podrían ser completamente felices._

* * *

Si hay alguien que está leyendo esto y seguía alguna de mis historias les ofrezco unas sinceras disculpas.

La verdad, podría excusarme de muchas maneras, pero no lo haré. La razón por la cual dejé de escribir fue por que el final del manga fue tan desalentador para mí que todos los proyectos que realizaba e incluso los que tenía en fila de espera dejaron de ser una prioridad, honestamente, estaba muy decepcionada. Algunos saben que de verdad, desde el principio realmente me disgustaba el personaje de Hinata, pero realmente esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, a pesar de eso nunca he escrito mal sobre ella. Por muy fuertes que sean mis opiniones, siempre le busco el enfoque a las cosas, y ese final ¡Realmente careció de sentido común! Kishimoto inició Naruto colocándole un interés amoroso perpetuo, único, Naruto jamás flaqueó en la búsqueda de su amor por Sakura, en cambio a su vez Masashi sí hizo flaquear de vez en cuando los sentimientos de Sakura, donde a veces era muy complicado saber exactamente que era lo que sentía por Naruto. Yo he escrito Sasusaku, era mi pairing favorito inicial. Pero durante todo shippuden, Kishimoto se enfocó tanto en armar una relación Sakura-Naruto, tanto que hizo que me enfocara más en esta pareja, seamos honestos, hasta el más Naruhina al final creyó que el final sería Narusaku. En fin, no me adentraré mucho en el tema.

Este fic contiene realmente la única manera en la cual puedo interpretar el repentino amor que nació de la nada entre Naruto y Hinata. Sólo pensé, desde su personalidad y sin quitarle virtudes a nadie, como se sentiría realmente con respecto a todo. Los flashbacks contienen mi versión de como sucedieron las cosas que desconocemos, con notas (Por ejemplo, del Flashback de la ida de Sakura con su novela Sakura Hiden, con respecto a la clínica para niños). Los demás traté de adaptarlos a la línea del manga.

Si están demasiado perdidos al respecto, los últimos dos "sueños" de esta historia están ambientados en situaciones que realmente ocurrieron, el primero se trata de una cita al capítulo #235 del anime, La Kunoichi de la Villa Nadeshiko, de una conversación que sostuvo Naruto con Shizuka. El segundo es solo una parte que me gusta mucho del ending #12 transmitido desde del episodio 142 al 153, For You, el cual es muy sentimental y creo que viene muy acorde al tono de esta historia.

Sin más nada que decir o hacer, espero me lean pronto.


End file.
